


Scars

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A fic that kind of focuses on the effects of fighting a war and how it still impacts Ezra and Sabine even as they are older.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/160039609238/scars)

Scars. Sabine remembered a time when Ezra didn’t have any – at least not visible. He had been so young, so full of life and vigor. These days he still was. He still laughed, still smiled and joked around. And in those moments, you couldn’t see the pain. But those moments didn’t last forever. They would fade away and a heaviness would settle over him. It was a result of loss, of pain, of guilt. The wounds had healed, the hurts had eased, but both left scars that wouldn’t ever fully heal. He tried not to show it – just as she did, but they both had their limits.

There were moments when events sparked memories. Sounds sent them back in time. And the pain would break out again. Maybe not as strong, not as heartbreaking, but it still hit them. Some days it was just Ezra, some days it was Sabine. Those weren’t as bad. They had the other to comfort them, to help them through the pain.

 But then there were the days when it hit them both. Those were the worst. The days when completing a mission took twice as much effort, when the danger seemed worse than before. But they persisted. They had to. And at least they weren’t alone.

A quiet assurance, a gentle touch, a strong grip of hands before parting. It wasn’t much, but it was all they had, and it was all they needed to get through the day.

And at the end of the day, they would simply hold each other. Sometimes they reminisced. Remembering was hard but sometimes you had to remind yourself – or have someone remind you - that you had done all you could. That it was okay now, even if it didn’t always feel that way. But some days they just sat in silence, drawing comfort and strength from the other’s presence.

Sometimes Mira joined them, at first just to be with them, but in time she had gained her own scars that needed comforting. They were all broken. But then again, who wasn’t? There were few and far between that hadn’t been effected by the war. But at least they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
